


[Podfic] To Die Is To Yield

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Gladiators, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, body slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batiatus wishes Agron to fulfil the request of a neighbour. Agron wishes payment in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Die Is To Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Die Is To Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427537) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5em1bzj139y9xyq)**  [10 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nt4ktw2bu1e2bvz/%5BSpartacus%5D_To_Die_Is_To_Yield.m4b)** [5 MB]

_Length: 10:50_

**Author's Note:**

> Much Gratitude to im_not_a_lizard for granting permission to record this fic. ~~~<3333


End file.
